1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a wiper connector; in particular, to a universal wiper connector for accommodating different bolt-type wiper arms.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the bolt-type wiper arms have been widely applied in modern cars, where typical bolt-type wiper arms usually have an engaging structure designed proximate to the bolt for connection to the wiper connector. Nevertheless, the bolt-type wiper arms from different manufacturers across the industry do not share an universal standard for their engaging structure design, and therefore, consumers have to consider if his/her current engaging structure is suitable before purchasing a new wiper blade. Thus, bringing disturbances to the consumers in selection of the products.
In order to be applicable on the various wiper products, high adaptability bolt-type wiper arms are being researched and invented. These bolt-type wiper arms usually have a stopping member arranged adjacently to the bolt, such that after the bolt is inserted into the wiper connector, the stopping member will prevent the wiper connector from detaching during operation. Good enough, such type of bolt-type wipers are applicable on nearly all insert-type wiper products. However, some cars have their particularly designed bolt-type wiper arms which do not have the aforementioned high adaptability. Thus, the designers have to research new adaptable wiper connectors to meet the demands where this has turned out to be economically inefficient.